


Sex With A Ghost

by BarbedWireFence



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbedWireFence/pseuds/BarbedWireFence
Summary: Shadow gets to join in on their little game. But, what do lovers that cannot die do for fun?
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link/Zelda, Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Sex With A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a note, in this chapter we touch base with boundaries, but later on there will be a deeper discussion as well. All of them are aware of safe words, and aftercare is a must, even if it's not explicitly said. 
> 
> All of this can be read as a consentual - non-consent roleplay scenario, as the murder is temporary and safe words still apply to this sex. 
> 
> In later chapters "dubious consent" will be featured as there is no clear indication of consent, and the character in question might be unavailable to give consent, but things are agreed upon previously and scenes will be taken seriously. As in, if a character clearly sets a boundary it will not be crossed and safe words will be honored. 
> 
> Since there is not a way to do temp death in real life, I encourage everyone to always engage in safe sex! Things written here are fantasy and completely made for those reasons. Anyways, enjoy!

Shadow shifted around in the backyard, the sun having just barely set enough for him to stand in it's rays comfortably. He stands as he holds the basket out for Vio to collect his samples of his weird plants, listening to him talk about each of the buddings and their uses. 

His ears twitch, hearing twin horses gallops from a little ways back. He turns, eyes squinting at the movement. 

Red and Blue are both riding up on their horses, Red's face broken out in a large grin. Blue rolls his eyes as he reacts to whatever he's said. Shadow knocks the basket softly against Vio, gathering his attention enough for him to turn around. 

"Vio! Shadow!" Red calls from a few strides away, tugging on his reins to slow his horse, Cheesecake, down. He pats her neck as he swings off the saddle, jogging excitedly towards Shadow and Vio. 

Vio stands, smiling when Red plants a sideways kiss on his mouth, speaking when he's moved to kiss Shadow, "What's got you so excited?" 

Cheesecake has moved closer to nose at Shadow's hands, trying to steal the pruned plants from his basket. Shadow resists the urge to swat at the creature, knowing how Red fawns over the dumb thing. Blue and his own horse have caught up, and even he leans down enough to plant kisses on Shadow and Vio's foreheads. 

"It's game night!" Red bounces excitedly on his heels, "Green even got Zelda to play!" 

"Game night?" Shadow tilts his head back at Vio, awaiting the explanation. Ever since he's been spit back out of the mirror a few months ago he's made home with the other Links, feeling comfortable enough to share in more, intimate, activities. Zelda has even come by several times to make sure he's taking it well. Vio's done his best to keep him comfortable, and Shadow still trails after all of them, sharing kisses and long nights. 

"Game night!" Red repeats, "We normally try to play once a week, but we haven't been able to in a while."

Red pulls Vio up to the back of Cheesecake, Blue reaching out to hoist Shadow onto his own stallion, Chestnut. Shadow hates the horses, but he'll humor his lovers for the chance to have some bonding time. 

"I can't believe I forgot." Vio sighs, "I even helped plan it, asinine." 

"You're working too hard Vi, we're all taking the night off to play. Aren't you excited, it's Shadow's first time!" Red leans back against Vio, his energy infectious as Shadow gears up for some sort of mystery fun time. 

"So, it's called Murder." Vio begins, biting his lip. Shadow doesn't like that the energy is shifting to nervous, so he just nods along, giving Vio room to work it out. 

"We have playrooms, well let's just stick to one for now, we're going to Big House. It's an old dress making factory that got shut down around twenty years ago. It's three levels, mainly work room and offices. It's got tons of hallways on the bottom floor, but a lot of them are crumbling." Vio takes a deep breath, hands moving through the air as he decides how to explain. 

"Basically it's exactly what it sounds like." Blue continues for him, "We'll all pick up a box, it had something in it or nothing. If it has a blade, like a sword or dagger, you're the murderer and you go around killing the others." Blue tossed the explanation over his shoulder like he was discussing a stretch- Shadow felt like he was being pranked. 

\----

Big House was, well, a very Big House. Not a home in any sense, but you could maybe trick Shadow into thinking it was one of those old people houses. Where people jammed their grandparents and the like for safe keeping. Green and Zelda were already out front, sat on the ground. Green braided back parts of Zelda's hair as she put together a wild flower crown. 

The sun was deep in the sky now, barely showing off the top of it's head. Shadow looked longingly for a moment, as if he could ever stand the actual sun. 

Zelda jumped to her feet when she saw the horses. Red leaped off of Cheesecake's back, tossing the reins in Vio's sort of direction, as he went to greet her. Warmth filled his face when Zelda put the flower crown on Red's head, and they embraced each other lovingly.

Princesses in storybooks (that Shadow had hoarded for Vio back when they were two dumb teenagers), were normally small, dainty. Couldn't care for themselves to save their life. Were strong emotionally, but that's all, needed a man to protect and care for them and their brood of children. 

Zelda was nothing like that. She was so aware of her feelings, her intelligence, her strength. Green had been an addition to her life, they'd all made Link's place in her life overflow with warmth and happiness. But all the same, Zelda was her own woman. She'd grown into the crown gorgeously, and Shadow was delighted to see the outcome. 

Her kindness and intelligence shone through her eyes. She took to her mistakes with responsibility, and she was exactly the kind of person Shadow craved to be. He looked at her with love and she always reflected that. Shadow felt at home with all of them, and he was happy he'd get to experience a full 'game' with them together. He didn't even care if he lost. 

\---

Shadow might actually care a bit if he lost. The building itself was old and run down, crumbly. Green, after kissing all of them like the lovesick dork he is, moved to guide them up a ladder. Zelda had waited until they were inside, watching Blue tie the horses for a moment before going around and kissing them each as well. 

Once Blue joined them Red pulled a bundle of coins Shadow had never seen in his life and passed them around. Shadow listens to the light conversation of everyone catching up. He sees now they were giving him time to adjust. That's why he hasn't had the chance to play yet, they were easing him into everything. 

It's like the one-on-one dates they'd each taken, first kisses, late night couplings of different groups. These few months were his welcome back party. The Game was his official "You're part of our family" card. Even after the two years he'd spent in the dark world.

"So everyone drops a coin," Red says flicking his own onto the ground. Shadow gazes into the large windows again, able to see a stairway but not where it leads. This room was large, with walls like a half constructed labyrinth, the platform he's on is closed off like a room, tall enough to see over the walls. The room wrapped around the arena, offering a 360 view.

Red's coin glows with his chosen color, Shadow looks back to where they all are dropping coins now. He flicks his own, a grey color surrounding it. 

"And then we pick a box, but don't open it yet!" 

"What's the box for?" 

"Inside it tells you what your role is! If you get a sword or a dagger you're the murderer, if you get an empty box you're a bystander, and if you get a fire rod or a different weapon you're the protector! Like you keep the bystanders from getting hunted. The murderer's goal is to kill everyone, it's the bystanders' goal to figure out who the murderer is, and it's the protector's goal to kill the murderer!" 

Shadow nods, head tilted at his own large box, "So when we die-?" 

"You reset in here!" Red smiles, "You can go up and down the ladders to watch different levels but you're not supposed to re-enter the arena." 

Shadow nodded again, watching Zelda toss her coin in. The princess accepted a box from Green, both sharing a devious smile. 

Shadow bit his lip, "So, like, _really_ kill each other?" 

Vio frowned, tucking his own box under his arm. His free hand reached out to Shadow, "You don't have to play if you don't like. You could just watch- or we could take you back home real quick." 

"No, no, I want to play! I'm just making sure I'm really understanding. If I get a sword I go in this room and really kill y'all?" 

"If you'd like to win, I suppose so." Green smiles up at him, "You can of course just watch for a round. This is consensual murder, after all. Bedroom rules still apply and we all know each other's safe words." 

Shadow chews over this for a moment, nodding along with Green as he mulls it over. In his mind he goes through the checklist of lover's safe words and learned interests.

"We'll reset and we'll all be waiting right here. There's a bathing quarters, fresh clothes, beds, food, water, anything and everything we could want. While spectating, you can amplify the sound into this hallway- we call it the roost- using the buttons on each floor, so you can hear who's still playing." Vio filled his space to press a kiss to his mouth. 

Shadow took a deep breath, steering himself as he nodded, "So how do we start?" 

Zelda smiled, pulling her hair up and removing her crown. The Queen was in trousers- for Hylia's sake, "We each pick a door. There's two on each floor, three floors, opposite corners. There's a flame light on each floor, once you get in you open your box, once the light turns red, you can move."

Zelda's long gloves remained on, as she pulled pieces of her armor off to stack neatly near her coin. He watched each color remove their sword and shield, and place them against a wall. 

Shadow hadn't really gotten a good look at the arena, having been too distracted by his own confusion. He sees Red pull Blue in for a moment, planting a kiss against his cheek, "Same floor?" 

Blue smiles back at him, "Same floor." 

Shadow turns instantly to Vio, eyes wide and questioning. Vio returns his look from a moment, before understanding covers his features, "We can do the bottom floor. But if I have the dagger having pretty eyes doesn't gain you any points, love." Shadow nodded, at least if Vio got his hands on him he could turn it into something hot. 

Green and Zelda were already latching hands, whispering excitedly back and forth. Top floor for them then. 

"Okay! Come on, if we want to fit in multiple rounds we have to get started at some point!" Blue calls. Red gives his hand a final squeeze before he starts making his way around the roost.

"Oh! Shadow?" Green calls as he helps Zelda up a ladder.

"Yeah?" Shadow turns towards him, head tilted.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about boundaries. Some of us can't stand certain things- but we're all cool with a clean kill." 

Shadow looks bewildered, gaze flicking between all of them. Vio reaches across the space to grasp his hand. "After we've talked about boundaries you can get as creative as you'd like. We just want to get your feet wet first." 

Vio guides Shadow to the stairs, then goes to the far corner himself. Shadow stands there awkwardly for a moment before he remembers he has to go inside to play. 

He climbs up one of the walls, eyes squinting in Vio's direction. He can't see any indication of Vio from here, so he pops open his box. 

The white flames around him lap excitedly at the air, buzzing with the same energy he has. The Arena suddenly felt very big and very still. Shadow’s gaze darted through the concrete maze looming before him. His breath was quick, shallow. Six people. Six pulses. One knife. 

The flames flicked to red and his heart hammered. He flung himself over the side of the wall, hoping to find someone.

Shadow rounded a corner and almost collided with Vio.

"Ah- fuck, Vivi!" Shadow reeled back as Vio did the same. "Violet! Stay back!"

"You stay back, Shadow!"

Shadow caught his breath, watching Vio doing the same. This was how the game worked, messy, panicked encounters like this, full of fear and desperation, ending in _nothing_ or a deadly slice. It felt so chillingly real now, face to face with Vio.

The game was called Murder, and these concrete floors were going to taste blood. Vio takes a step forward, and Shadow's so bewildered of what they're doing he forgets to not allow it. Hands on his wrist and he's twisted, pressed against the wall. Vio's breath in his ear, "What was in your box?" 

Shadow whimpered, "I think I played wrong, mine was empty." 

"Mhmm, I'm sure." Vio flips him, pressing his back against the wall, "We're not allowed to pat each other down, so I guess your little ruse will have to slide past me."

Shadow smiles his big toothy grin, little fangs gleaming back at Vio, "You know I'm not that clever, love." 

Vio chuckles, putting an arms space between him and Shadow, "I just remembered, Red forgot to explain, there's also chests around. Some have extra weapons." 

Vio's head cocked to where a chest was a few feet away. Shadow nearly laughed, all the Links and Zelda were drawn to the damn things. Like birds to any shiny object their eyes saw. 

"I'll fuck you for it." Vio whispered, leaning in to catch Shadow's lips between his teeth. The fear and anticipation had his heart racing, and just the thought of trying to fuck in a place like this was making him dizzy. A rushed, panicked rut on the concrete, adrenaline burning through his veins, hushed breath and sweaty skin-on-skin, never knowing if the next breath would be the last-

Shadow made a little noise, "Are we allowed to do that?" 

"Absolutely. Half of the fun is the insane sex, we don't have to worry about safe sex when we'll reset." Vio connected them at the crotch, "Plus we have a higher survival rate if Zelda or Blue is the killer. They can't help a show." 

Shadow smiled into their kisses before pulling back, "No offense, love, you're an excellent fuck, but I'm trying to survive here."

Vio hummed, head tilting, "Don't make me fight a fellow bystander for a chest." 

Shadow laughed, "You get it. I'll follow you and let you know if I see anyone. I'm assuming no magic?" 

Vio touched their noses together, "No magic. Even Zelda can't use hers." 

Vio broke apart, holding Shadow's hand as he walked towards the chest. Shadow tensed, ribcage heaving slightly.

Oh, Gods. Vio had him, and nothing happened. For a moment, the air seemed perfectly still. Shadow swallowed, He reached slowly around his belt, closed his hand around where he'd hidden the dagger sideways.

"Oh, how nice, a shield. Great good this'll do." Vio spoke into the chest, rolling his eyes, "I swear I never get the bow and arrow."

Shadow cursed under his breath and grabbed Vio from behind, slapping a hand over his mouth and flicking the dagger up under his jaw, blade pressed against his throat.

Shadow’s breath was heavy against Vio’s shoulder, his hand shaking, the knife wobbling on Vio’s neck. He could feel Vio’s breath muffled against his palm, quick and terrified, his body frozen with fear. 

Shadow’s knife wouldn’t move. 

Was he losing his nerve? Part of him doesn't want to lose Vio again? No, that couldn’t be it, because this didn’t feel bad. This felt good. So good it was paralyzing, debilitating euphoria. He could hear Vio’s breath, feel him trembling where they were pressed together. Vio’s hands were lifted in surrender, shield clattering against the floor. 

He didn’t want to kill Vio yet, didn’t want it to be over yet, didn’t want to stop feeling this high, the press of a terrified body against his, the panicked heat of muffled breath against his palm. He wanted to savor this, draw it out, relish it.

Shadow leaned close to Vio’s ear, biting at his earring. He whispered, barely breathing out the words, "You still wanna fuck, love?"

He could feel Vio shudder, feel a muffled noise against his palm.

"Drop your pants," Shadow whispered. "No screaming, beloved." 

He slid his hand off Vio’s mouth. 

The next few seconds were some of the most terrifying of Shadow’s life, only tested by his actual days of death and telling Vaati he had one of the Links in his bed. Shadow imagines if Vio screams the others would come running. He huffed a breath of laughter, his little smart, intelligent Vio getting pinned. 

Vio swallows, he lowered his hands, and silently, started undoing his pants. Shadow’s head was spinning as Vio’s pants dragged down, sudden bare skin against his clothed body. He kept his knife against Vio’s throat. 

As long as Vio’s vocal cords were intact, he could still rat Shadow out. The knowledge should have moved Shadow’s knife, but instead it moved his other hand, fumbling to get his pants open. This was more than just a head-spinning power trip, his arousal was so intense it seemed to throb in his skull. He groaned as he slipped his dick out, letting it sandwich between their bodies, pressed against Vio.

"You offered to fuck, so you have lube somewhere on you. Dirty little thing." Shadow was stammering the words against Vio’s neck, barely daring to speak above a whisper. "Get it out. Finger yourself."

Vio’s hand shook as he reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a small bottle. "You little B-bastard," he hissed.

Shadow’s jaw tensed. "Stay quiet or I'll bleed you out nice and slow." 

The pop of the lube bottle opening felt like an arrow through Shadow’s heart. The muscle pounded as Vio took longer to lube his fingers than Shadow had ever seen him take before. He could feel Vio’s slick fingers reach between their bodies, bump against his dick, then press into the crease. Vio’s breath hitched as his fingers slid inside.

"Ah- fuck." Vio bit his lip hard to muffle the noise. 

Shadow swallowed, flicking the knife against Vio's back in a warning. He could feel the shift in Vio’s knuckles against his dick, hear the soft slick noise of fingers working. Vio's breath hitched, looking over his shoulder as he worked himself.

"Bend over the chest," Shadow whispered against Vio’s neck.

Vio’s hand pulled out from between their bodies. His fingers were still slick, leaving a smear on the closed top of the chest as his white knuckles gripped it. Vio leaned forward, as much as he could with the knife at his throat, and pressed his hips back against Shadow's dick.

Vio was using his body to beg. He was begging for his life, being for Shadow to fuck him, begging for one of the others to find them first. 

It was a fumble to get his dick inside with his hand shaking so hard. Shadow buried his face in Vio’s neck with a groan as he finally sunk inside. Warm and tight and slick, and his to use however he wanted. He could hear Vio struggling to keep quiet, hear muffled grunts and half-whines as he slowly sunk in.

His shaking hand pressed the knife harder against Vio's neck.

Vio’s whimper of frustration was so satisfying It was getting harder and harder not to let sounds of pleasure slip through his teeth. Vio was so tight, strong thighs shaking under Shadow’s thrusts. That panicked pulse must be racing against the keen edge of his blade, tender and vulnerable.

"F-uck, Shadow," Vio’s exasperation dragged out of him in a long whine. "Please, please!"

It was too much. The pleasure crested, and Shadow’s desire to fuck was suddenly eclipsed by a desire to cut.

The knife slashed across Vio’s throat, cutting through skin and meat and hitting bone. Vio made a noise, a choked-off wet gasp. Shadow made a noise too.

"Fuck- Vi!" Shadow’s hips jerked, pressing hard against Vio as he came with blood gushing over his hand. "Fucking- Vio!"

Shadow staggered back, and Vio slumped to the floor. In a daze, he tucked his dick back into his pants. His gaze drifted down, and the remaining air left his lungs. Blood gushed all over his hands, eyes half lidded as they went from Vio's still form to his own hands. 

"Ah... Fuck."

The rush hit him like a sledgehammer, more intense than the orgasm had been. Shadow’s chest heaved as he stared at the limp body at his feet. Each heartbeat was a deep, body-shaking pump that made his vision reel. The blood was hot, pouring like sweet wine down his arm as the knife wobbled in his hand. 

A gasp made Shadow’s gaze snap up.

In the cracked concrete hall stood Green, frozen and pale-faced. His wide-eyed gaze jumped from Shadow’s face to Vio’s limp body. Shadow’s hand tightened around the knife and blood dripped from his knuckles.

Green bolted. Shadow tore after him through the halls, footsteps pounding.

"Zelda! Zelda! Shadow's the killer! Red! Blue!" Green was screaming, sprinting through the winding hallways and up half a flight of stairs. "Zelda! He’s right behind me! He got Vio!"

Green climbed a few haphazardly stacked crates, whistling loudly. A faint whistle came from a hallway a little ways away. Green perked up at that, sliding off the stack just as Shadow got high enough to nick him.

A wild smile was overtaking Shadow's face as he raced through the warehouse after Green, knife dripping in his fist. 

"Zelda!" Each of Green’s screams sent fresh throbs to Shadow’s dick. "Zelda he’s gonna kill me, get him!"

"Get back here, Green!" Shadow slipped on the filthy floor as he shot around a corner. "Get back here you little fuck, I'm gonna cut up your pretty little face-!"

Zelda stood at the end of the room, a fire rod trained on Shadow. Green stuck his tongue out, cowering behind Zelda, gripping her free arm for safety. 

Shadow skidded to a stop. "Fuc-" 

The feeling of fire lapped him whole. The pain was a white hot second. It was like he was all too warm, then suddenly he was shaking with the cold. Everything melted together, that's his hand, no it's his thigh, no it's-

It doesn't matter. Shadow recognizes Vio's hand interlaced with his and he relaxes immediately. The feeling can only be described as fucked out, or post coital, as Vio would put it. The moment melts together and he holds Vio's hand for a moment. 

"You literally fucked me to death and now I'm holding you." Vio brushes Shadow's bangs from his eyes, "Zelda's amazing with the fire rod, watch out for her. How do you feel?" 

"Amazing." Shadow breathes, "When can we do this again?"


End file.
